


More Than Meant To Be

by Maluminspace



Series: Song Fics [3]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: Not allowing the terrible doubts lurking at the fringes of his mind to overwhelm him, Luke jumps out of the car and runs towards the front door of his love’s house. His hand is dripping with rain as he raises it to knock but he stops himself a half second before his fist makes contact with the tarnished wood. He knows that unexpected visitors creep Ashton out at the best of times, let alone in the dead of night.Instead of running back to his car, Luke huddles beneath the little porch and pulls his phone from his pocket. He catches a glimpse of the time but even the fact that it’s three in the morning doesn’t stop him from opening Ashton’s contact and hitting the call button.OrLuke and Ashton have broken up, but Luke can’t take another night being away from the love of his life





	More Than Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merlypops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlypops/gifts).



> This fic is for Katy. She’s a very brave and generally amazing person who deserves some angsty lashton ❤️ We also recently discovered we have a mutual love of busted, so it felt right to base a fic about her favourite ship on one of their songs 🙈
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! 
> 
> Trigger warning for some angsty break up content.
> 
> Based on ‘3am’ by Busted

Yesterday Luke had sworn to his friends that he was over it - over the pain, over the heartache and well and truly over Ashton. He’d sworn that he was fine alone and that he’d be moving on in no time. Luke had lied, telling everyone that he hadn’t thought about his ex-boyfriend every night since they’d split up, told them that he was happy being on his own but he couldn’t lie to himself, not anymore.

That was over twenty four hours ago though. After trying and failing to get the older man out of his mind all evening, Luke finally gives up on sleep and jumps out of bed, pulling on a pair of her sweat pants before grabbing his phone and a black hooded sweater and slipping his feet into a pair of converse en-route to his front door. He doesn’t even stop to pay any attention to the time, despite knowing it was already past midnight when he first attempted to go to bed, which mist have been at least a couple of hours ago.

After locking the door to his flat and jogging down the stairs at a stupidly high speed given his lack of sleep, Luke bursts through the main doors of his apartment building and without a second’s hesitation, flings himself forwards into the heavy downpour. 

The rain hammers down on him mercilessly as he runs across the small parking lot to his beat up old car. As he jumps inside and starts up the engine his adrenaline starts to pump through his body, fighting away any lingering drowsiness in his Ashton-filled brain.

Maybe it’s a slightly crazy thing to do and maybe his lack of rest is at least partly to blame for it, but Luke can’t help it. His heart has always wanted Ashton and since they’d split up it had been laying dormant and broken in his chest. 

The drive doesn’t take long. Even the rain doesn’t slow Luke down much. It’s almost as though nothing can stop him getting to Ashton right now, like it’s meant to be. That feeling blooms into a bright hope as he pulls up outside of Ashton’s tiny little house. There’s a light on in the window that he knows is to Ashton’s bedroom and part of Luke guiltily hopes that the older man can’t sleep either.

Not allowing the terrible doubts lurking at the fringes of his mind to overwhelm him, Luke jumps out of the car and runs towards the front door of his love’s house. His hand is dripping with rain as he raises it to knock but he stops himself a half second before his fist makes contact with the tarnished wood. He knows that unexpected visitors creep Ashton out at the best of times, let alone in the dead of night.

Instead of running back to his car, Luke huddles beneath the little porch and pulls his phone from his pocket. He catches a glimpse of the time but even the fact that it’s three in the morning doesn’t stop him from opening Ashton’s contact and hitting the call button.

It rings for a long time until the answering machine finally clicks in. Tears start to sting his eyes as Luke allows the pent up feelings he’s been harbouring for the past couple of weeks, out in the form of an emotional monologue. “Ash, I know it’s late but I can’t get you out of my head and I need to talk to you, please... I know it’s stupid of me, but I’m standing right outside your front door. If there’s any chance that you can forgive me, _please_ let me in.” He hangs up the phone as he steps back out into the rain, glancing up at the lit bedroom window in the vague hope that Ashton will appear there. 

Time seems to slip by slowly as Luke continues to stare at the empty window. The rain has long since seeped through his hoodie, the water soaking his skin, making him shiver. His neck begins to ache with the angle at which it’s tilted, but Luke doesn’t pay it much mind.

After what seems like an age the thin curtains flutter slightly and a shapeless shadow slides into view. For a half second, a spark of hope flickers to life in Luke’s chest, only for it fizzle out when an unfamiliar face appears at the window, staring down at him with mixture of anger and confusion. 

The stranger is undeniably beautiful, even as his chocolate brown eyes burn with something close to rage and his strong jaw clenches, Luke can tell that he’s a very handsome man. A freezing feeling that makes the temperature of the rain on his skin feel almost tropical, spreads from his broken heart, outwards throughout his body, rendering his limbs numb and useless. 

Luke has no idea why it hadn’t even occurred to him that Ashton would have moved on. Now that the proof is literally staring him in the face, he can’t help but feel incredibly stupid. Ashton is a strong, successful and attractive man, of course he would have replaced Luke this easily and quickly.

A flurry of wet, caramel coloured curls fall over Luke’s face as he finally tears his gaze away from the window, fixing his glassy blue eyes on a shallow puddle at feet. He knows he should move, hypothermia is probably close to setting in by now if the shivers tearing through his body are any indication, but he can’t bring himself to move, he feels broken in almost every conceivable way.

When he finally manages to turn back towards his car, Luke’s fuzzy head starts to spin and his legs give out breath him as he crumples to the ground. The rain continues to pour down on him and his knees sting from their impact with the paving stones of Ashton’s driveway. Luke can’t muster the energy to move, though, he covers his face with his hands and cries openly for the first time in what feel like forever. 

As choked sobs claw their way out of Luke’s chest, he barely notices the sound of the front door opening, or the tiny splashing sounds of bare feet padding towards him over the saturated ground. The only sound that breaks through the emotional fog surrounding him is the tearful voice of the man he loves. 

“Luke?” Ashton gasps, the word escaping him like a question as his shaking hand lands gently on Luke’s shoulder.

The younger man glances up, a shocked expression painting his pretty face. Ashton looks as beautiful as ever, his newly dyed red hair already drenched as it falls over his hazel eyes. Luke can do nothing besides continue to cry, no words will force their way past the lump in his throat and his arms refuse to move, regardless of how much he wants to hold Ashton.

“What are you doing here?” Ashton asks, his face a mask of worry now, his words much too drenched in concern to display even a glimmer of the anger he should be feeling. “It’s after three am...”

Luke nods, instinctively curling in on himself as he forces a single word past the lump in his throat. “Sorry.”

Without another word, Ashton drops to his knees and pulls Luke into a warm embrace, placing a loving kiss to his wet sandy curls. “Me too...” The older man whispers gently. “I should have called you days ago. I’ve missed you so much, Luke.”

The words are like tiny pinpricks of light piercing the dense fog of Luke’s emotions. If Ashton missed him too, then there’s still hope that they can get back what they had before. “I love you so much, Ash.” He sobs. “I never should have stormed out that night, I...” his words are lost, killed by the sweetest most tender kiss imaginable as Ashton’s rain-soaked lips press smoothly against Luke’s own. 

When the kiss ends naturally, Ashton continues to hold Luke close, combing his fingers through the younger man’s soaked curls. “Let’s get inside before we freeze, yeah?” He urges gently, shifting a tiny bit to support Luke’s weight a little better. 

It’s only when Luke finally manages to stand, with a lot of help from Ashton, that the younger man notices the stranger from the window. The beautiful man is standing in the doorway now, silhouetted by the bright lights of the hallway behind him. 

Luke freezes, a fresh wave of doubt crashing over him as he turns his wide eyes back to Ashton. “I shouldn’t have come here. You’ve obviously moved on, Ash...”

The redhead gives a watery chuckle as he cuddles into Luke’s chest closely. “That’s Calum, my friend from work.” Ashton explains. “He’s just been staying with me the past few days to keep me company.” 

A sigh of relief escapes Luke as he holds Ashton closely. “You two aren’t a... thing?” He asks cautiously.

Ashton shakes his head, a tiny smirk curving the corners of his pretty pink lips. “I don’t think his boyfriend would be asleep in my spare room right now, if that was the case.”

A shocked shout of laughter bursts from Luke as he glances back at the stranger in Ashton’s doorway. “I guess not...” His smile slides from his face as he notices that this _Calum_ guy still looks pretty angry. “He still looks like he wants to kill me though.”

“He’s just a protective friend, that’s all.” Ashton laughs as he leads Luke into the house. Calum closes the door behind them and checks that Ashton’s okay before disappearing up the stairs.

It’s only when they’re alone together in the quiet hallway that Luke realises he’s still shivering violently, his chattering teeth sounding all too loud in the otherwise silent house.

“We need to get you dry and warm.” Ashton smiles softly, his kind hazel eyes glimmering in the bright lights. “Do you want me to run you a shower?”

Luke feels a trembling smile stretch across his face as he nods. “You need to warm up, too.” He shrugs. “Should we do our part for the planet and share one?” 

Rolling his eyes fondly, Ashton stretches up to place a kiss to Luke’s cheek. “We’re not even officially back together yet, Lukey.” The older man tuts. “Maybe we should save the shared showers until we’ve rested and talked properly?”

Just the confirmation that Ashton wants to talk things through is enough to overshadow Luke’s mild disappointment at the fact that showering together is out of the question. “That sounds like a good plan, beautiful.” Luke nods. “Would it be okay if I slept in your bed with you, though? I’ve really missed holding you before I fall asleep.” He feels his cheeks heat a little at the confession but he’s comforted by the soft look on Ashton’s face.

“I think that can be arranged, Lukey.” The redhead smiles, tangling his fingers securely with Luke’s. “I’ve missed you too.”

Unable to stop himself, Luke pulls Ashton into another tight hug, placing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I’m so glad I can end this night with you, Ashton.” He sighs contentedly. “I don’t think my heart could have taken much more time apart.” 

The older man brushes a sopping curl out of Luke’s eyes and offers him a watery smile. “Mine either, Lukey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this!


End file.
